Comment Kurt et Blaine vont réussir avouer leurs relations?
by NellCrissColfer
Summary: Blaine et Kurt sortent ensemble mais non jamais réussi à avouer leurs relations.


Klaine: Il ne sont pas au courant de leurs relations, comment Kurt et Blaine vont faire pour tout avoué au Glee Glub?

Salut à tous , c'est ma premiere FanFiction , au début je les écrites sur une feuille mais c'est devenu trop encombrants donc j'ai décider de vous la donner, donner moi votre avis ;) Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant 10minutes que Finn etait en train de faire les 100pas dans la maison des Hummel-Hudson :

" -Bon je peux savoir où il est? Il a au moin 15minutes de retards. S'énerva Finn

-Laisse lui du temps Finn, répliqua Kurt en essayent de le calmé, il vient de me dire qu'il allé avoir du retard. En lui montrant le message venant de Blaine.

-Oui bah j'ai bien vu qu'il a du retard." Soupira Finn en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau.

Ils avaient rendez-vous chez les Hummel-Hudson pour une soirées entre gars. Ils allés regarder un film et manger une pizza en même temps.

Kurt avait rencontrer Blaine à la Dalton Académie, ils etaient devenus de très bon ami. Kurt a toujours eu un faible pour Blaine, il lui avait même avouer ses sentiment pour lui, mais lui n'était pas prêt et ne voulait pas perdre Kurt pour sa. Mais peu de temps apres, Pavarotti mourra se qui brisa le coeur de Kurt, celui-ci chanta BlackBird se qui ouvra les yeux à Blaine qui tomba follement amoureux de Kurt. Apres se baiser qui a surement marquer leur esprits a jamais , ils sortaient ensemble. Ils ne pouvaient pas rêver mieu, il y avait juste un probleme, Kurt n'avait jamais dit que Blaine etait son petit ami à son pere et à Finn et ni au reste du Glee Glub. Les amis de Kurt savaient tous que Blaine etait gay mais n'avait jamais eu l'idée que Kurt et Blaine pouvait avoir une histoire tous les deux.

Finn n'avait jamais été génê en se retrouvant avec deux gay dans la même pieces. Il avait confiance en Blaine et à son frere. Cette soirée etait censer avoué a Finn que Blaine et Kurt était ensemble. Kurt savait que Finn accepterais Blaine car il le trouver simpa et qu'il prendrerai soin de son frere. Mais il etait quand même strésser.

Kurt et Finn etaient assis sur le canapé tous en sirotant un coktail de fruit. Ils discutaient de cette nouvelle fille qui avait auditionné pour rentrer dans le Glee Glub. Kurt surcota quand son telephone se mit a sonné dans la poche de son pantalon. C'était Blaine, un grand sourrir ce posa sur le visage de Kurt, il rougissa instantanément.

" -Bah, Qu'est-ce que tu attend pour répondre?!" Hurla Finn en lui montrant son téléphone. Troublé dans ses pensées, il reponda timidement a Blaine :

Au téléphone :

" -Kurt! Je suis affreusement désolé pour mon retard, j'ai eu un problême avec ma voiture.. J'arrive tous de suite. S'excusa Blaine qui pouvait remarquer petit ricanement de son petit ami.

-Mais non! C'est pas grave , sa arrive a tous le monde. En tout cas on t'attend. Bisou

-J'arrive...mon amour.

Il raccrocha avec un sourrir bea. Il avait envi de l'embrasser, de lui repondre qu'il aimer mais il y avait Finn juste a côté qui surveiller tous ses faits et gestes. Finn le regarda bizarement, il se demandait pourquoi son frere réagissait comme sa et etait anormalement content.

" -Je peux savoir qu'est-ce que tu as Kurt.

-Mais rien, pourquoi? Kurt rougissait de plus en plus, il avait envi de crier à la Terre entiere " Je suis dingue de ce garçon qui est mon copain, Blaine Devon Anderson!"

-Tu réagis tellement bizarement depuis quelques temps. C'est comme si quelques chose de render heureux.

-Rien, rien je te l'assure"

Finn lacha son regard sur Kurt et regarda au SMS de sa copine Rachel. C'est la meilleur amie de Kurt mais c'est aussi la plus talenteuse du Glee Glub, elle sortait avec Finn depuis a peu prêt 3 mois. Ils etaient vraiment amoureux tous les deux. Kurt profita que Finn baissa la tête sur son portable pour aller s'assoir sur le bar devant l'entrer.

La porte retentissa: "Ding-Dong". Kurt cria a Finn: "J'y vais!"

Il pouvait déjà sentir l'odeur de Blaine , cette odeur etait devenu un obsession pour lui, à chaque fois qu'ils avaient des moments intimes tous les deux , Kurt aimer lécher son lait pour le corp.

Il n'éscita pas une seconde à ouvrir la porte:

" -Blaine, comment tu vas? En se mordant la lèvre.

Celui ci, remarqua que Kurt avait envi de lui sauté dessus, l'embrasser comme un animal. Blaine sourria a se regard.

" -Eh! Les mecs je montent dans ma chambre chargé mon portable, je revient. Finn qui monta les escaliers. Kurt attendait que Finn arrive tous en haut pour lui sauter dans les bras. Blaine lui carressa le dos

-Oh Blaine, tu ma tellement manqué se week-end, j'avais envi de te dire que je t'aimait. Kurt avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

-Moi aussi, mais arrete de pleurer. Je suis là maintentant avec toi, tous les deux. Et devine quoi mon coeur.

-Oui? En plaçant ses mains dans les cheveux du bouclé. Celui ci s'apporcha de Kurt en lui déposant de petites morsures et de jolies baisers dans le coup tous en remontant sur sa bouche qui l'embrassa passionnément et lui lacha doucement à travers leurs lèvres:

-Je reste dormir la se soir, Finn ma invité, il c'est dit que le film va duré longtemps donc c'est préférable que je reste. Enfin si tu est daccord biensur. Kurt soupira et lentement, il glissa une main entre eux et frôla la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de Blaine. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et se mordit la lèvre lorsque la paume de Kurt se posa sur lui et pressa son membre.

-Laisse moi le temps de réfléchir, qu'est-ce que mon pere dira? Mais biensur que tu reste, il faudra juste trouver une excuse pour que Finn te laisse dormir dans ma chambre, il réajusta le noeud papillion de Blaine et ajouta, avec moi..

Blaine léssa tomba sa tête , dèsperer, il voulait que Finn le sache pour qu'ils puisse enfin s'embrassés, se touchés, faire des choses ensemble devant eux. Il releva la tête et prit un ton plus serieux

-Ecoute Kurt, je ne sais pas si finalement on devrai leurs dire

-Comment sa? Cria Kurt en le lachant d'un coup.

Blaine lui qui ne voulait pas perdre de temps avec son petit ami se présipita vers lui pour l'enlaçé. Il lui murmura doucement "Vien la mon amour" Kurt hésita à se collé sur le torse du bouclé.

-Blaine, je ne te les peu etre pas souvent dit mais , il leva la tête vers lui et le regarda un moment plus il relança, mais..je t'aime Blaine. Je suis amoureux de toi et je ne veux pas que notre relation sois secrête."

On pouvait voir une larme coulé sur la joue de Blaine, lui aussi il aimait Kurt, il etait fou de lui. La main de Kurt vint séché sa larme en la carressant. Ils decidèrent de rester comme sa, enlaçés l'un a l'autre.

" -Alala, ma Rachel est débordé avec son choix de chanson pour son concour, elle hésite entre "Run Joey Run" ou "The Love's Back". Il releva la tête et vis Kurt et Blaine enlaçés devant la porte d'entrer, il se stoppa directe quand il les vis. Puis un grand sourrir vint se placé sur ses lè peux savoir qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encor? Désolé Blaine je suis impolis .. Bonsoir, renplaça Finn. Une mauvaise nouvelle ou tu as enfin avouer tes sentiments pour Kurt. Ria Finn qui déscendit les marches petit a petit. Blaine et Kurt se séparèrent progressivement et Kurt ajouta sens attendre

-Quoi? Kurt des plus génê, enfin pourquoi tu dis sa? S'inquieta Kurt

Et si Finn avait tout deviner? Se serait d'un côté mieu que Finn le sache maintenant et de l'autre non. Ce dernier le fixa, d'un regarde interrogatif.

-Kurt c'était une blague, une blague." Sourria bêtement Finn

Blaine peut génê s'excusa pour son retard:

-Désolé Finn pour mon retard, j'ai eu un probême avec ma voiture. Il essaya de changé de sujet

-Aucun problême! Il lanca un regard a Kurt et puis revena sur Blaine, bon on la commence cette soirée je meur de faim."

Ainsi les trois garçons se dirigèrent vers la pile de DVD, pour choisir leurs films. Ils etaient a croupis devant la pile de DVD et Finn entama une discussion:

" -Alors Blaine, c'est quand que tu nous ramene un petit amoureux? En le regardant avec questionnement. Blaine regarda Kurt en lui demandant de l'aide du regard. Il fini par lui repondre vaguement .

-Eu.. Non, j'en n'ai pas. Il lança un regard desesperer a Kurt.

-Et tu t'es jamais vu avec Kurt? Finn adorait taquinait Blaine. Kurt fini par venir au secour du bouclé

-Bon Finn, tu t'arrête! Agaçé il montra un film à Finn et a son copain. On se regarde un Harry Potter? En souriant au bouclé, car c'était son film préferer. Blaine lui cligna de l'oeil discretement.

-Tres bonne idée" , reponda Finn.

Ils se dirigèrent les trois vers le salon, dans le fond de la piece il y avait un grand canapé. Il y avait un autre canapé un peu plus devant, et un troisieme juste devant la télé. Finn lui alla se mettre dans le canapé juste devant la télé et Kurt décida de s'installer dans celui du fond. Blaine s'était assis sur celui du mileu tout en regardant Kurt qui etait en train de se placer a son haise avec la couverture sur lui. Il tourna sa tête et vit Blaine assis sur le canapé en train de le regarder , Kurt pouvait deviner que Blaine voulait s'allonger avec lui. Il lui sourrai et jeta un regard sur Finn qui ne se préocupé maintenant que de son film.

Le châtain lui fit un signe de la tête en lui montrant une place devant lui. Blaine n'hésita pas une seconde, il vint se fofilé devant lui, ils avaient maintenant leurs jambre enlaçés , celle de Blaine s'était plaçé entre les celles de Kurt. Il prit le menton de Blaine entre ses doigts et l'embrassa doucement, son regard ancré dans le sien. Si ses joues pouvaient rougir encore plus qu'elles ne le faisaient déjà. Il plaça sa tête dans le creu de son coup, en lui déposent de jolie baiser.

Ils avaient presque oublier la présence de Finn. Il leva sa tête et le regarda le coup de Kurt, un sourrir vint se plaçé sur la bouche. Il avanca sa bouche pret de son coup, en commencent a le léchez et il entama un suçon. Kurt soupira en essayent de lui faire arrêter, non pas que sa le déplésait mais parce qu'il avait Finn à côté et qu'a chaque fois que Blaine lui faisait un suçon, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de gémir et de soupirer de plaisir.

" -Blaine arrêt...an, il vint de lui presser son membre pour lui d'arrêter de se plaindre et d'apprécier se moment. Au final il ne voulait pas que Fin se retourne donc il décida de levé sa tête et d'arreter le suçon entamé pour regarder Kurt et lui dit:

-J'ai envi de toi, Kurt. Celui-ci pouvait voir l'envi de Blaine dans ses yeux. Il le fixa un moment puis s'avanca pour atteindre ses lèvres, il les embrassèrent avec passion, et Kurt finit par répondre; enfin il ouvra la bouche mais aucun mot n'y sortit. Il prit délicatement la main de Blaine qui c'etait fofilé dans son pantalon pour montra Finn qui etait la. Blaine plus adorable que jamais replaça sa tête dans le creu de son coup tous en appréciant se moment a deux.

La piece etait silencieuse, on pouvait juste entendre les baisers de Blaine sur le coup de son amant. Puis leurs attentions c'etait arrêté sur le ronflement de Finn. Kurt et Blaine se regardèrent d'un aire heureux en se demandant s'il c'etait endormi. Le bouclé se débarassa de sa couverture pour se levé discretement et avanca à côté du canapé au Finn etait alongé. Un grand sourrir vint se placer sur le visage du boucle car Finn c'etait endormi. Kurt qui etait encor allonger regardait Blaine, il attendait sa reponse. Blaine se retourna et répliqua à son petit ami en chuchotant:

-Il c'est endormi. Blaine etait content, il avait envi de passer un moment seul a seul avec son copain.

-Cool je monte dans la chambre je t'attend. Le bouclé ne peut même pas plaçé un mot qu'il etait déjà arriver en haut.

Pendant se temps la Blaine éteingna la télé et enleva le film du DVD. Il emporta les couettes sur ses épaules et ferma délicatement toute les portes les une derrieres les autres pour évité que Finn ne se reveille. Se serait bête si Finn les surprenaient en pleine action. Le bouclé monta peu à peu les marches de l'esclaliers en se posant des millions de questions sur se qu'il allé se passer quand il aura dépasser la porte de la chambre de Kurt.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte fermé, il réajusta les couettes sur son épaule et finalement une pensé vint lui calmé l'esprit. Il ouvra la porte et il vit Kurt devant lui, il avait enlevé son pantalon et son sous-vêtement. Il etait nu en bas et portait juste une petite chemise l'égere, il jouait avec les boutons de sa chemise tout en souriant à Blaine, il etait affreusement gêné, se demandant si il a bien fait de se mettre nu devant lui. En sachant qu'il ne lavais jamais vu nu auparavant. Il n'avait jamais fait l'amour ensemble. Cette fois si serait-elle la bonne?


End file.
